Containerized comestibles such as canned fruits, vegetables, and fish are generally packaged with a liquid to retain color and texture. The liquid is often drained and discarded during food preparation. Various methods for draining the liquid may be employed such as removing the lid and upsetting the contents of the can into a strainer, piercing the lid and inverting the can, or cutting the lid completely and pressing it into the can. Specialized implements for achieving these ends have been developed. For example, one type of implement leaves the cut lid of the container in place and applies pressure to the lid using pivoting handles to squeeze liquid from the material in the container; however, such methods can introduce foreign matters such as dust, dirt, or pathogens present on the outside surface of the lid, contaminating the comestible in the can.
Another limitation of these implements is that they are difficult to clean, often including multiple parts and inaccessible surfaces which cannot be disassembled for cleaning. Other food processing implements include strainers with apertures of uniform diameter having cylindrical walls which are difficult to clean due to food becoming lodged therein.